


Favourite

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Lactation, small hint of baby fluff at start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: "You've been avoiding this general area for a while now." A few words, a few gestures... Hiccup hadn't known Astrid missed it as much as him.





	Favourite

**This is the first one I feel like most people will at least pass a glance over.**

**We shall see! Onward!**

**Today's ship is Hiccstrid, and kinks include t** **itfucking and post-pregnancy lactation. So if you ain't down for that I wouldn't keep reading.**

-HTTYD-

A disgruntled gurgle, the edge of a threat of screaming baby reached his ears on his walk past the door.

"Hush now little one."

Hiccup leant against the wall, listening to Astrid put their daughter to bed. He chuckled to himself that she'd picked up calling her 'little one' from his mother, who ascribed the term to babies and young animals alike. Peering around the doorway for a little peek, Hiccup felt his heart swell with love as he watched Astrid tuck Ella in for the night. She glanced up as if knowing he was there, offered Hiccup a small smile before leaning down to kiss their daughters soft head.

Baby monitor in hand, Astrid left the room and pulled the door to, then leant up to peck a kiss on Hiccup's smiling mouth. She smelled like baby powder as he hugged her, nuzzling soft blonde strands before letting Astrid lead them away so they could talk without waking Ella.

"I think she's telling me she's ready to be weaned."

"Oh?"

Astrid nodded, placing the baby monitor on its usual spot and turning off the two-way, so they wouldn't inadvertently wake Ella anyway by talking through the speaker.

"Yeah. She's so fussy when I try to nurse her, but you've seen her when its mushed up vegetables."

Hiccup smiled as he thought of how Ella leant forward, impatient to wait for the spoon to make it to her face. It definitely sounded like their spirited little girl to decide for herself when _she_ was done with breastfeeding.

"Is she old enough for that?"

Astrid nodded, elaborating as the two changed for bed - Ella had been fussy that evening and not gone down until late, he and Astrid had already eaten dinner and both were happy to simply sit in bed and watch a movie until it was time for sleep.

Or at least, that was all Hiccup was _expecting_ when he pulled on sleep pants, scratching absently at his stomach while Astrid tried to find something that didn't cling to her chest so tightly it was uncomfortable. Hiccup swallowed thickly and looked away - Astrid didn't have a problem with him looking, but he didn't want to stare. Eventually settling on wearing nothing at all on her top half, Astrid crawled onto the bed next to him and settled against the pillows.

"All my loose tops are in the wash."

"I'll put a load of them on for you tomorrow."

Astrid did the washing sometimes, but she had quite a knack for shrinking things or putting a dark in with lights or whites and somehow turning everything a weird colour... so Hiccup volunteered to do her comfy tops, as she wouldn't have appreciated those being shrunk down. Pregnancy and breastfeeding had left her a full two cup sizes bigger than before the baby, though now she was going to wean Ella off that may change. Hiccup wasn't terribly concerned either way; Astrid would still be perfect, even more so just knowing how she'd nurtured their little girl within, sustained her once out. What was a few stretch marks, other than part of the story her body could tell?

Clicking the remote to get the TV and DVD player going, Hiccup leant back to get comfortable and noticed Astrid frowning, rubbing the top of her chest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just used to feeding Ella more of a night..." she trailed off, then grinned "although there is a perk."

"There is?"

The way Astrid bit her lip was very telling to Hiccup. Telling him that they wouldn't be going to sleep just yet, that was.

"Yeah. You've been avoiding this general area" she gestured to her chest broadly "since I had the baby."

They'd talked about it; Hiccup knew that Ella needed Astrid's breasts for food, and Astrid was often tender there especially in the early days, so he'd kept his hands off her chest for the eight months since Ella was born other than innocent touches during cuddling and so on. It was a mutual agreement.

"Well, it would feel wrong to... and then watch you feed our daughter the next day."

Astrid nodded, reaching for his face and drawing Hiccup close to kiss him sweetly.

"I know, and I agree. But Ella has preferred bottles and sippy cups for the last month, I've been thinking of stopping feeding her anyway since she started getting teeth. So..."

Hiccup blinked as Astrid gestured again.

"What, right now?"

She was grinning, nodding. Hiccup felt warmth curl in his belly, the prospect of being able to do something they'd forbade themselves from doing since Astrid gave birth. They'd resumed having sex after a couple of months, but _this..._

"If you don't mind that I'll probably leak, that is."

The erection already beginning to swell against his thigh told that Hiccup really didn't mind about that at all.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"Babe, I've been missing this too. I wouldn't offer if I weren't ready, because that would risk us having to _stop._ "

Heartbeat thrumming under his skin, Hiccup nodded, reaching for her properly and Astrid came willingly, hands curling around his upper arms as they kissed and stroked each other, warming their bodies up with gentle touches. Astrid's soft gasps against his lips never failed to drive Hiccup crazy, her squirming in his lap against his rising cock not helping matters any. He was already worried about going off too early with the anticipation alone.

"You wanna get comfy?"

When both were panting, breathless with kisses, Hiccup murmured the words against her lips and Astrid nodded, sliding from his lap to prop up a few pillows, making a cosy spot for her to recline. She palmed her own breasts, eyes falling closed with a soft sigh through parted lips.

"Gods, I forgot how sensitive they get. Why are you still wearing clothes?"

Stunned and staring at her erotic display, Hiccup had all but forgotten to wriggle out of his bottoms, kneeling naked on the bed with his cock already full mast, precum beading at the tip. Astrid smirked at him, one hand leaving her chest to reach for her body lotion from the bedside.

"Excited are we?"

"Uh... a little?"

He took the bottle from Astrid, smiling as she lowered her hands and nodded to say it was ok he touch her. He warmed the cream in his hand first rather than dump cold lotion on her flushed skin, then lowered his hands to her breasts at last. His fingers mapped the heavy mounds of flesh, massaging the cream over the valley between before finally exploring her properly. His fingers went gently at first, but Astrid was insistent, clutching at the back of his hands until Hiccup's touch grew firmer, massaging her breasts and trailing over heated nerves to reach swollen, neglected nipples.

She leaked fairly easily once touched, but Hiccup wasn't the least bit fazed, Astrid's eyes hot on his as he rubbed her own fluid into the cream, thumbing across the taut buds until Astrid began to mewl and keen, wriggling under him.

"Come on!"

Hiccup knew Astrid quite liked the whole thing, but she was more demanding than he expected still as she shifted, reaching for his hips and tugging him closer until Hiccup straddled her belly, brushed loose hairs off her face to watch blue eyes sparkle with lust. Bracing one hand on the headboard behind her, Hiccup lowered himself until his cock laid against her chest. Astrid gripped her breasts, pushed them together until his cock was surrounded by soft and warm, the vision of his erection nestled between her gorgeous breasts almost enough to make Hiccup come there and then.

His length was enough that when Hiccup thrust forward, Astrid could get her lips or tongue against the head of his cock, though it had taken practice to find a position she didn't strain her neck too badly in at first. Even with months without this, they were back on familiar territory already as Hiccup rocked back and forth, the mix of milk and moisturiser lubricating his motions to let him drag his cock over her chest. Astrid squeezed tighter, craned her neck further and sucked his tip into her mouth properly, her warm breasts and hot mouth and mischievous tongue tormenting him all in one wonderful position.

Astrid released him with a lewd, wet _pop!_ sound, laving a last lick before she pulled her head back, letting Hiccup resume his thrusts. Honestly, with the way Astrid looked up at him, beautiful and wanton as she bit her wet lip, and the sight of his cock disappearing between mounds of pillow-soft flesh with just enough firmness to give him friction... it was hard to actually know if the act or the visual turned him on more.

When she moved her hands, maintaining the pressure but reaching her fingers to play with her nipples, Hiccup felt his cock jerk and swell, stilling before he came too soon and watching Astrid play with herself, more milky liquid leaking as she tugged and twisted, moaning and writhing and fighting to keep her eyes open so she could fix Hiccup with that smouldering stare...

"Should I get something to-"

Astrid shook her head before Hiccup even finished speaking, but she did push him back a little until his cock slipped free as she let go of heaving breasts.

"On me."

Not inclined to argue, Hiccup gripped his cock. Desperately aroused already, it took him less than a dozen tugs of his hand before he spilled, hot and thick over Astrid's torso. His hips flexed with each paroxysm, the sight of his come painting her skin so erotic he felt a shudder of aftershocks before he'd even finished dripping, a small puddle forming on Astrid's soft belly beneath him.

He wasn't even softening before Hiccup reached for Astrid's waistband, pulling down her comfortable sleep shorts to find her burning with need, fingers sticky with mingled fluids clutching his hair as she convulsed with each swipe of his tongue against her clit, drinking her musky, erotic taste down as she rutted against his face. Slipping a finger inside her, Hiccup combined his tongue with quick, sharp thrusts against the pleasure spots within.

True to form before, Astrid took barely a few minutes to come with a cry muffled against her own hand, managing to remember just before her mind went blank that she shouldn't wake their sleeping baby. Somehow, he was lucky enough that his frotting against her chest and coating her skin with his ejaculate turned Astrid on something fierce, left her easy to bring to a powerful climax.

Panting as her twisting body slumped back against the bed, Astrid had that gorgeous, satisfied smile across her face. One hand ran through the sticky mess drying on her chest lazily, prompting Hiccup to venture in search of something to clean her up a little with.

"Help me up babe? I think I need to actually wash this off."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make such a mess of you."

Astrid giggled, shaking her head.

"Don't apologise. I'm bringing back a towel for round two."

-HTTYD-

**I skipped the whole breastmilk-drinking out of lactation kink this time because I already did that several ways in _Nursing._ Trying to avoid repetition for Kinktober, though it's unlikely _nothing_ will be the same somewhere I guess.**


End file.
